Dorothy the Dinosaur Meets Santa Claus (video)
"Dorothy the Dinosaur Meets Santa Claus" is a Dorothy the Dinosaur video released in November 5th 2009. This is the fourth Wiggles-related Christmas video released, after Santa's Rockin!. Promo Summary What happens when Dorothy the Dinosaur meets Santa Claus? There's singing, dancing, reindeers and fun! Here's Dorothy's first animated adventure featuring Santa Claus, Washington the Elf, Dorothy the Dinosaur and a host of friends from the North Pole. Washington thinks Santa needs a rest and so uses a computer to sort toys for the children of the world, but things don't go as planned. It takes Captain Feathersword, Dorothy and Santa's little helpers to sort things out. So follow these Christmas stars to a land of Yuletide magic as Dorothy the Dinosaur meets Santa Claus. Song List # When Santa Meets Dorothy the Dinosaur # Tell Us A Story, Captain Feathersword # Riding on Santa's Sleigh # Dorothy Through History # Waltz With Me # Toys! Toys! Toys! # Go, Go, Go (When We Push Go) # How I Love Rosy Petals # It's Christmas # Christmas Like It's Always Been # Riding on Santa's Sleigh (Reprise) # Dorothy and Santa's Finale Bonus Live-Action Songs # A Miracle in a Manger (Starring John Paul Young) # Dorothy on Santa's Sleigh (Starring Kasey Chambers and Bill Chambers) Voice Cast * Carolyn Ferrie - Dorothy the Dinosaur * Paul Paddick - Captain Feathersword, Henry the Octopus, Harry the Elf, Caveman * Simon Pryce - Santa Claus * Morgan Crowley - Washington the Elf * Mic Conway - Wags the Dog * Paul Field - Harvey the Elf, Isambard Brunel, Thomas Edison * Clare Field - Polly * Ben Osbon - Nephew * Isabelle Osbon - Niece * Madeline Osbon - Niece * Caterina Mete - Drive-In Waitress, Dorothy's Fairies * Kate Alexander - Woman on Television Gallery TheWigglesPresent.jpg|The Wiggles Present... Santa'sSleigh.jpg|Scene 1: Start WashingtonandSanta.jpg|Washington and Santa WashingtontheElf.jpg|Washington the Elf Dorothy'sHouseinWinter.jpg|Dorothy's house in snow SantaClausCartoon.jpg|Santa Claus DorothyTheDinosaurCartoon.jpg|Dorothy The Dinosaur SantaClausandhisElves.jpg|Santa Claus, Washington, Harry and Harvey CaptainFeatherswordAnimated.jpg|Captain Feathersword DorothyTheDinosaurAnimated.jpg|Dorothy the Dinosaur DorothyandSantaClaus-CartoonVersion.jpg|Dorothy and Santa Claus CaptainandDorothyinDorothytheDinosaurMeetsSantaClaus.jpg|Captain and Dorothy CaptainFeathersword'sNephewsandNieces.jpg|Captain Feathersword's nephews and nieces TheFairiesCartoon.jpg|The Fairies DorothytheDinosaurMeetsSantaClausError.jpg|Take Error HenryTheOctopusAnimated.jpg|Henry the Octopus WagsTheDogAnimated.jpg|Wags the Dog HarrytheElf.jpg|Harry the Elf HarryandHarvey.jpg|Harry and Harvey Harry,HarveyandWashington.jpg|Harry, Harvey and Wahington TheWiggleFriendsinDorothytheDinosaurMeetsSantaClaus.jpg|The Wiggle Friends WhenSantaMeetsDorothytheDinosaur.jpg|"When Santa Meets Dorothy the Dinosaur" DorothyTheDinosaurMeetsSantaClaustitlecard.jpg|Title card TheS.SFeatherswordinDorothytheDinosaurMeetsSantaClaus.jpg|The S.S. Feathersword ThePirateChildren'sParents.jpg|The Pirate Children's parents CaptainFeatherswordandPolly.jpg|Capatin Feathersword and Polly Polly.jpg|Polly the Pirate Niece CaptainFeatherswordFlaginDorothytheDinosaurMeetsSantaClaus.jpg|Captain Feathersword flag TellUsAStoryCaptainFeathersword.jpg|"Tell Us A Story Captain, Feathersword" RidingonSanta'sSleigh.jpg|"Riding on Santa's Sleigh" DorothytheDinosaurMeetsSantaClaus-Santa'sStory.jpg|Scene 2: Santa's Story SydneyOperaHouse-Cartoon.jpg|Sydney Opera House TheStatueofLiberty.jpg|The Statue of Liberty RidingonSanta'sSleigh3.jpg|Harry, Harvey and Washington HarveytheElf.jpg|Harvey the Elf SpaceNeedle.jpg|Space Needle EiffelTower-Cartoon.jpg|Eiffel Tower Sphinx.jpg|Sphinx BigBen-Cartoon.jpg|Big Ben TheColosseum-Cartoon.jpg|The Colosseum JesusChristStatue.jpg|Jesus Christ statue TheGreatWallofChina-Cartoon.jpg|The Great Wall of China TajMahal.jpg|Taj Mahal DorothyThroughHistory.jpg|Scene 3: Dorothy Through History Wheel.jpg|Wheel DorothyandtheCavemen.jpg|Dorothy, the fairies and the cavemen DorothyandAncientWorker.jpg|Dorothy, the fairies and ancient worker Steel.jpg|Steel Hamburger.jpg|Hamburger Restaurant.jpg|Restaurant DorothyandWaitress.jpg|Dorothy and a waitress Drive-InWaitress.jpg|Drive-in Waitress WaltzwithMe.jpg|"Waltz with Me" TheS.SGreatWestern.jpg|The S.S Great Western DorothyandIsambardBrunel.jpg|Dorothy and Isambard Brunel ThomasEdisonandDorothytheDinosaur.jpg|Thomas Edison, Dorothy and the fairies Lightbulb.jpg|Lightbulb ThomasEdison.jpg|Thomas Edison DorothyThroughHistory-Television.jpg|Dorothy and the fairies watching television BBCTelevisionAnnouncer.jpg|BBC television announcer TheViennaMusicians.jpg|The Vienna musicians playing music PictureofSanta,Captain,WashingtonandDorothy.jpg|A picture of Santa, Captain, Washington and Dorothy TheNorthPole.jpg|The North Pole CaptainandDorothyattheNorthPole.jpg|Captain and Dorothy at the North Pole DorothyattheNorthPole.jpg|Dorothy at the North Pole CartoonCaptainFeatherswordattheNorthPole.jpg|Captain Feathersword at the North Pole DorothyatSanta'sWorkshop.jpg|Dorothy at Santa's Workshop PleaseKnockSign.jpg|A "Please Knock" sign CaptainandDorothyatSanta'sWorkshop.jpg|Captain and Dorothy at Santa's Workshop Dorothy,CaptainFeatherswordandWashington.jpg|Scene 4: Meet Washington WashingtonatSanta'sWorkshop.jpg|Washington Captain,DorothyandWashington.jpg|Captain, Dorothy and Washington WorkshopHallway.jpg|Workshop hallway DorothyinWorkshopHallway.jpg|Dorothy in workshop hallway WashingtoninWorkshopHallway.jpg|Washington in workshop hallway ForkliftTruck.jpg|Forklift truck HarryDrivingForkliftTruck.jpg|Harry driving forklift truck CricketBat.jpg|Cricket bat WashingtonDrivingForkliftTruck.jpg|Washington driving forklift truck HarveyDrivingForkliftTruck.jpg|Harvey driving forklift truck Teaset.jpg|Tea-set Toys,Toys,Toys!.jpg|"Toys, Toys, Toys!" TheBigRedCarToy.jpg|A Big Red Car toy CaptainandDorothyonForkliftTruck.jpg|Captain and Dorothy on forklift truck ToyPlane.jpg|Toy plane DorothyonForkliftTruck.jpg|Dorothy on forklift truck TeddyBear.jpg|Teddy bear Scooter.jpg|Scooter HarryandHarveyinWorkshopHallway.jpg|Harry and Harvey in workshop hallway PirateHat.jpg|Pirate hat ToyKangaroo.jpg|Toy kanagaroo ToyBallerina.jpg|Toy ballerina Toys.jpg|Toys AmericaFlag.jpg|America Flag on crate ItalyFlag.jpg|Italy Flag AustraliaFlag.jpg|Australia Flag on crate SantaClausinWorkshop.jpg|Santa in workshop Dorothy,CaptainFeatherswordandSantaClaus.jpg|Scene 5: Meet Santa DorothyinSanta'sWorkshop.jpg|Dorothy greeting Santa WashingtoninSanta'sWorkshop.jpg|Washington Santa'sPresent.jpg|Santa's present CaptainFeatherswordinSanta'sWorkshop.jpg|Captain Feathersword SantaandhisPresent.jpg|Santa and his present Chair.jpg|Chair WashingtonandSantaClausinWorkshop.jpg|Washington and Santa SantaClausinChair.jpg|Santa in chair Computer.jpg|Computer WashingtonholdingWags'Letter.jpg|Washington holding Wags' letter Wags'Letter.jpg|Wags' letter Wags'World-CartoonVersion.jpg|Wags' World WagsWritingLetter.jpg|Wags writing letter to Santa Wags'Paw.jpg|Wags' paw Wags'Pawprint.jpg|Wags' paw-print WashingtonholdingHenry'sLetter.jpg|Washington holding Henry's letter CaptainandDorothyinSanta'sWorkshop.jpg|Captain and Dorothy Henry'sPlace-CartoonVersion.jpg|Henry's Place HenryWritingLetter.jpg|Henry writing letter to Santa HenryWritingLetter-CloseUp.jpg|Henry writing letter in close-up shot Go,Go,Go(WhenWePushGo).jpg|"Go, Go, Go (When We Push Go)" Go,Go,Go(WhenWePushGo)2.jpg|Harry and Harvey and the computer BlackManinTheCockroachesShirt.jpg|Black man in "The Cockroaches" shirt Go,Go,Go(WhenWePushGo)3.jpg|Scene 6: Easier Way To Send Presents DorothyandSantaClausinWorkshop.jpg|Dorothy and Santa RosyTeapot-Cartoon.jpg|Dorothy holding Rosy teapot RosyTea-Cartoon.jpg|Rosy tea Dorothy,SantaandtheFairies.jpg|''"Merry Christmas."'' TheFairiesCartoon2.jpg|''"Merry Christmas, Santa."'' DorothyholdingRosePetals.jpg|Dorothy holding rose petals HowILoveRosyPetals.jpg|"How I Love Rosy Petals" HowILoveRosyPetals(Rock'N'Roll).jpg|Captain Feathersword on sword guitar Wags'World-CartoonVersion2.jpg|Nighttime at Wags' World WagsSleeping.jpg|Wags sleeping in bed WagsWakingUp.jpg|Wags waking up by loud noise WagsinBed.jpg|Wags awake in bed WagsinWags'World.jpg|Scene 7: Christmas Begins Wags'ChristmasPresent.jpg|Wags picking up his Christmas present WagsandChristmasPresent.jpg|Wags and Christmas present Wags'Tail.jpg|Wags' tail WagsHoldingCD.jpg|Wags holding CD Wags'CD.jpg|Wags' CD Wags'CDPlayer.jpg|Wags putting CD in CD player It'sChristmas.jpg|"It's Christmas" Wags'TailError.jpg|Wags' two tails WagsSad.jpg|''"Awesome."'' Henry'sPlace-CartoonVersion2.jpg|Nighttime in Henry's Place HenrySleeping.jpg|Henry sleeping in bed HenryWakingUp.jpg|Henry waking up by loud noise HenryinBed.jpg|''"Who could that be so late at night? My goodness, who or whatever could it be?"'' Henry'sChristmasPresent.jpg|Christmas present in front of Henry's Place Henry'sChristmasPresent2.jpg|''"From Santa."'' HenryandChristmasPresent.jpg|Henry holding Christmas present HenryandChristmasPresent2.jpg|Henry looking at Christmas present HenryHuggingChristmasPresent.jpg|Henry hugging Christmas present HenryHuggingChristmasPresent2.jpg|''"There's nothing like a nice tartan suit!"'' BlueT-Shirt.jpg|Blue T-shirt with two arms HenryandBlueT-Shirt.jpg|Henry staring at blue T-shirt SantaClausonTelephone.jpg|Santa on telephone HenryandSantaClaus-CartoonVersion.jpg|Henry and Santa Claus on telephone WashingtononTelephone.jpg|Washington on telephone HenryandWashington.jpg|Scene 8: The Wrong Presents CaptainFeatherswordandWashington.jpg|Captain Feathersword and Washington ComputerExplosion.jpg|Computer explosion Santa,Captain,WashingtonandDorothy.jpg|Santa, Captain, Washington and Dorothy Santa,Captain,WashingtonandDorothyinSoot.jpg|Santa, Captain, Washington and Dorothy in soot ComputerBroken.jpg|Computer broken DorothyandWashington.jpg|Dorothy and Washington ChristmasLikeIt'sAlwaysBeen.jpg|"Christmas Like It's Always Been" ChristmasLikeIt'sAlwaysBeen2.jpg|Washington, Harry and Harvey DorothyandtheFairies-Cartoon.jpg|Scene 9: Making It Right RidingonSanta'sSleigh(Reprise).jpg|Riding on Santa's Sleigh (Reprise) RidingonSanta'sSleigh(Reprise)2.jpg|''"Woof! OK!"'' Henry'sPlace-CartoonVersion3.jpg|Present in front of Henry's Place HenryandTartanSuit.jpg|Scene 10: The Presents Become Just Right HarryandHarveyatSydneyOperaHouse.jpg|Harry and Harvey at Sydney Opera House HarryandHarveyattheGreatWallofChina.jpg|Harry and Harvey at the Great Wall of China HarryandHarveyattheStatueofLiberty.jpg|Harry and Harvey at the Statue of Liberty HarryandHarveyattheTajMahal.jpg|Harry and Harvey at the Taj Mahal DorothyTheDinosaurCartoon2.jpg|''"Those reindeer really know how to fly."'' PollyandherParents.jpg|Polly and her parents SantaClausontheS.SFeathersword.jpg|Santa on the S.S Feathersword WashingtonontheS.SFeathersword.jpg|Washington on the S.S Feathersword WashingtonandNinePresents.jpg|Washington staring at nine presents CaptainandWashingtonontheS.SFeathersword.jpg|Captain and Washington Captain,DorothyandWashingtonontheS.SFeathersword.jpg|Captain, Dorothy and Washington DorothyontheS.SFeathersword.jpg|Dorothy on the S.S Feathersword DorothyandPirateNephew.jpg|Dorothy and a pirate nephew DorothyandPolly.jpg|Dorothy and Polly Skateboard.jpg|Skateboard DorothyRidingonSkateboard.jpg|Dorothy riding on skateboard DorothyandWashingtonontheS.SFeathersword.jpg|Dorothy and Washington DorothyandSanta'sElves.jpg|Dorothy and the elves TheElvesontheS.SFeathersword.jpg|The elves on the S.S Feathersword CaptainFeatherswordandSanta'sElves.jpg|Captain and the elves WashingtononSleigh.jpg|Washington on Santa's sleigh DorothyandSantaClausontheS.SFeathersword.jpg|Dorothy and Santa HenryandWagsinDorothytheDinosaurMeetsSantaClaus.jpg|Henry, Wags and the fairies TheWiggleFriendsontheS.SFeathersword.jpg|The Wiggle Friends on the S.S Feathersword DorothyandSanta'sFinale.jpg|Scene 11: Singing Our Finale DorothytheDinosaurMeetsSantaClausEndCredits.jpg|Scene 12: End Credits DorothytheDinosaurMeetsSantaClausEndCredits2.jpg|End Credits #2 DorothytheDinosaurMeetsSantaClausEndCredits3.jpg|End Credits #3 DorothytheDinosaurMeetsSantaClausEndCredits4.jpg|End Credits #4 DorothytheDinosaurMeetsSantaClausEndCredits5.jpg|End Credits #5 DorothytheDinosaurMeetsSantaClausVoiceCastCredits.jpg|Voice Cast Credits DorothytheDinosaurMeetsSantaClausVoiceCastCredits2.jpg|More Voice Cast Credits DorothytheDinosaurMeetsSantaClausVoiceCastCredits3.jpg|More Voice Cast Credits DorothytheDinosaurMeetsSantaClaus-SongCredits.jpg|Song Credits DVD Gallery Trivia * This is the second video in cartoon form, the first being Space Dancing!. However, unlike Space Dancing, this video is animated in 2D, instead of using CGI. ** The Wiggles aren't shown in this video but a Big Red Car toy is shown in "Toys, Toys, Toys!" and a picture of Jeff is shown in Henry's Place. * A black male person wears a "The Cockroaches" shirt in one scene. * Joey the Crab and Catfish from the Underwater Big Band make cameos in Henry's Place. * The song "It's Christmas" is played where Wags realized it was the wrong CD. A full version of this song is included in the album. * “Groovy, Groovy Wags” is shown in the song credits, but this song wasn't even sung in the video. However, the actual song is included in the album. * The instrumental versions of "The Wonder of Christmas (Through the Eyes of the Child)" and "Wags' Christmas Bone" are played where Henry talks to Santa and Washington on the phone and where Washington realizes that the computer is broken. The instrumental version of "A Miracle of a Manger" is also played where Dorothy and Captain Feathersword are at the North Pole meeting Washington the Elf and in the end credits. * The Shellophone from The Wiggles (TV Series 1) returns in this video. * In "When Santa Meets Dorothy the Dinosaur", there's snow at Dorothy's house in one scene, but in the next scene, there aren't any. * The wrong presents that Wags and Henry got are a Christmas CD and a blue T-shirt with two sleeves thinking that they were a dancing CD and a tartan suit with 8 sleeves. * At one point, Washington says that how 10 children could ask for the same present but Captain Feathersword has 9 nephews and nieces. * This video was reissued/included as a bonus feature on It’s Always Christmas With You!. * Captain Feathersword imitates the beep horn's imitation of the song "Dixie Land" while guessing what Santa's present is. * This is the final video to feature Carolyn Ferrie as the voice of Dorothy the Dinosaur. Goofs * In the opening scene if you slow it down to 0.25x, a black screen that red “Take 10” is clearly visible during the page flip transition. * The rose in Dorothy's hat is pink instead in some scenes such as the picture of her, Santa, Captain and Dorothy are shown again. * In the scene where Wags gets the wrong CD, for one shot, you can see that he has two tails, in different positions. Also, his mouth doesn't move when he speaks despite that his voice being heard. * Captain's pants changes it's color to black after he presses the reverses button of the broken computer. Album Dorothy the Dinosaur Meets Santa Claus Category:Wiggles videos Category:Christmas videos Category:Wiggly DVDs Category:2009 Category:Holiday Videos Category:Special DVDs Category:Videos That The Wiggles don't appear in Category:DVDs Category:2009 DVDs Category:Videos Category:Wiggles videos from the 00's Category:Galleries Category:Video Galleries Category:Music